Ouran host club short
by HikaruXKaoru1
Summary: HIKARU X KAURO WARNING. If you don't like the couple, please just don't read it. Rated T just in case. -


Kauro sat on his bed, a lump in his throat and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. All he could remember was the absolute nightmare of that morning.

~5 minutes Earlier~

Kauro rolled on his side, seeking his brother's warmth. He stretched out his arm to find empty sheets. His eyes popped open and he sat straight up. "Hikaru!" He said, already starting to panic. He got up and rushed down the stairs. He reached the last step to see Hikaru, laying on the couch, their aunt standing over him. Relief flooded over Kauro and he smiled. "Hikaru." He sighed. At the sound of his name, Hikaru looked up. The smile fell from Kauro's lips. Hikaru was a wreck. Extremely pale, and sweating. Kauro scrambled over to his twin, kneeling in front of him. "HIKARU!" He screamed. Hikaru's eyes looked at Kauro. He opened his mouth, and a very weak, raspy version of Hikaru's voice came out. "...Kauro..." Kauro's eyes filled with tears and he turned on his aunt. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!" He shouted. The woman didn't know what to do, Kauro was always so calm. Shortly after, doctors arrived. They took Hikaru away. Kauro had started to follow them, but he was restrained by his aunt, telling him to let the doctors see Hikaru. Kauro had thrown her off, and was running after his twin, but then he was held back by some servants. He had struggled more than he'd ever struggled in his life, but he couldn't break free. "HIKARU!" The twin realized they weren't letting Kauro follow. He tried with all his might to strain against the doctors that were pushing him into a car. "Kauro..!" He managed, before the door shut. The twins aunt, afraid of Kauro going and causing trouble for the doctors, locked Kauro in his room.

~present time~

Kauro looked at his bed, unmade from the panic this morning. A dozen memories of Hikaru cycling through his mind. For some reason, more than half of them, was when they were hosting. Kauro didn't understand. Ya, he and his twin were closer than close, but hosting was just an act, right? He didn't feel that way about Hikaru. Did he? ... What did Hikaru feel towards him? Kauro slammed his hands against his bed. This is not the time to be thinking about that! He realized there was a small window in his room, probably just big enough to fit through. One problem. He was on the fourth story, and he didn't have anything like a rope. He didn't care though. His mind was set on seeing his brother. He had his legs through and decided not to look. He slipped out, eyes closed. His legs hit ground almost immediately. His eyes opened in surprise. He had landed on the balcony of the third story window. He laughed a little, feeling stupid. He looked underneath him to see the second story balcony. He crawled over the railing and landed on it. Then to the front porch, and he was gone. Running straight to the hospital.

~~~ Hikaru ~~~

Hikaru wasn't exactly aware of what was going on. He knew Kauro wasn't with him. And it was really bothering him. There were plenty of people there, standing over him, fussing all around him. But he didn't know any of them. He wanted to see Kauro. Needed to see him. He frowned and struggled to sit up. The female nurse lightly pushed him back down. "Shh." She whispered. Hikaru's frown deepened. "Where...Kauro..?" He said fuzzily, still not all there from the pain killer they'd given him. The nurse wasn't listening. Suddenly he got a weird feeling. A good feeling almost, he didn't know why. But then, he saw it. His face flashed in the window. He grinned to himself. Kauro was here. Ten seconds later, the door to his room was thrown open. Hikaru laughed weakly and punched the air. Seeing his twin had made him so immensely happy. Relief and joy spread a smile across his face. "Hikaru!" Kauro said grinning. "Visiting hours aren't till twelve!" The nurse exclaimed. "I have permission." Kauro lied, walking to Hikaru. "I'm glad you're here." Hikaru said. Kauro frowned. That wasn't something Hikaru would normally say. "Did they drug you?" Hikaru laughed lightly. "I love you, Kauro." He said fuzzily. "Eh- oh, ya we're brothers, I love you too." Kauro said. Hikaru shook his head and, in a mocking tone, said, "You're wrong, Kauro." Then he shut his eyes. "What do you mean I'm wrong!" Kauro said. Hikaru grinned, opened one eye, and then shut it again. "Stop pretending to be asleep and tell me!" Kauro demanded. Hikaru laughed and turned to his brother. Kauro's eyes narrowed. "You're wrong because I love you Kauro. I. Love. You." Kauro's cheeks heated. "W-What?" The nurse lady had ran out the room to get someone to get Kauro. Hikaru frowned, suddenly very disturbed that his twin wasn't getting it. "Kauro. I. LOVE. YOU." He said slowly. Kauro didn't know what to make of this, he knew they probably gave him some Valium or something, but there seemed to be some truth in what Hikaru was saying.

~Next day~

Kauro expected Hikaru to be in complete denial about everything he said, so when Hikaru kissed him and said he loved him again, it came as huge shock for Kauro. "...Hikaru?" He said. Hikaru laughed. "They didn't drug me, you idiot."


End file.
